


Действительно адская кухня

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Barbecue, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rivalry, Russian/Русский, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Раньше Клинт очень любил барбекю.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Действительно адская кухня

Раньше Клинт очень любил барбекю.  
Даже не потому, что это простой такой, незатейливый, результативный мужской отдых. Тем более уж — не как повод помериться с соседями в крутости.  
Просто как-то так с детства повелось: как бы скверно дела ни шли, всегда можно найти угли и хоть плохонькое, но мясо или колбасу, поколдовать немножко, а потом жевать и радоваться.  
Отец, пока совсем не допился, жарил по выходным мясо на заднем дворе, на самопальном простеньком «оборудовании», и к нему приходили такие же дружки с дешёвым пивом. И то ли Клинт был слишком маленьким, чтобы помнить плохое, то ли они в самом деле от запаха мяса на углях становились добрее, не дрались и угощали их с Барни.  
Когда они с Барни сбежали и верили, что впереди у обоих большое светлое будущее — в лучшие вечера жарили на кострах в безлюдных местах украденные сосиски и любовались звёздами.  
В бродячем цирке Карсона за шашлык отвечал один из акробатов, с советскими — но вроде не русскими — корнями. Делал его по праздникам на всех, и повсюду в воздухе разливался сначала манящий запах маринада, а потом — уютный аромат древесных углей.  
А уж когда у Клинта завелись деньги и квартира на Фултон-стрит с доступом на крышу, он сразу купил самый крутой и дорогой гриль. Бобби, помнится, бухтела, что лучше бы он начал с мебели, а то и диван протёртый, и табуретка одна и колченогая — а он в те же выходные накупил всякого-разного мяса, соусов и овощей, закатил щедрую вечеринку и очаровал всех соседей. Претензий к нему, конечно, каждый день воз и маленькая тележка, но традиционное барбекю на крыше — это его откуп.  
Честно говоря, Клинт до сих пор подозревает, что соседи за него вступились как-то перед русскими не потому, что он хороший человек. Не хороший он. Одуреешь жить бок о бок с Мстителем, а у него же ещё и Кейт частенько тусит. И даже не потому, что он — домовладелец. Просто барбекю у него очень уж хорошее. Лучше, чем в любых городских кафе, и с душой.  
Так вот: раньше Клинт любил барбекю.

***

Но в одну из ночей с пятницы на субботу, во время затянувшейся вечеринки, на крышу пожаловал незваный гость. И зашёл не с чердака и не с общих балконов.  
— Вкусно пахнет, — заявил Мэтт, подтягиваясь на край крыши прямо со стороны ровной стены. Прислонился к парапету задницей, обтянутой в идиотский красный спандекс. Как у Дэдпула.  
Клинт на всякий случай поправил слуховой аппарат, глянул вниз и проклял паркур.  
— Ты что, переплыл Ист-Ривер, чтобы пожрать? На запах шёл?  
— Предположим, тебя зрение подводит. Я сухой. Я не плыл. — Мэтт скрестил руки на груди. — И это просто так удачно совпало. Мне нужны сведения. У вас тут в Бруклине банды не активизировались?  
Клинт оглянулся на соседей. Те разбрелись по крыше и как будто ничего необычного не замечали. Хотя что такого необычного в Сорвиголове, когда живёшь в Нью-Йорке, а твой сосед — Мститель и его иногда прямо с крыши забирает вертолёт?  
Поэтому и не успел шлёпнуть лопаткой по руке Мэтта, бесцеремонно утянувшего кусок мяса, уже отложенный на тарелку и остывший до съедобной температуры.  
— Ты ведь хороший хозяин, — миролюбиво заметил Мэтт. — А у меня тяжёлая ночь.  
— У тебя каждая ночь тяжёлая, как я слышал. Ты же не будешь каждой ночью приходить ко мне пожрать.  
— Ты и не делаешь барбекю каждой ночью. И если мы не начнём говорить о деле, я возьму ещё кусок, пожалуй. Великолепно. Специи и острота в меру, прожарка — моя любимая. Хоть что-то ты делаешь хорошо.  
Очень трудно было подавить порыв и не уложить его лицом на решётку.

— На этот раз что? — поинтересовался Клинт через неделю.  
— Я преследовал людей Кингпина и отстал как раз в твоём районе. Нужно восстановить силы.  
Лопатку Клинт на всякий случай отложил и вытер руки о фартук. Молча протянул Мэтту бумажную тарелку: мол, жри и уходи.  
— А попить ничего нет?  
— А ты не чувствуешь, что у нас только пиво? Тебе это, приборы не собьёт?  
— От одной бутылки ничего не будет.  
Не пошлёшь же Дьявола к дьяволу. И вообще, не стоит быть мелочным. Терпимее нужно быть к коллегам по цеху.  
К тому же, пиво всё равно покупал не Клинт.

В третий раз Мэтт предусмотрительно залез с другого края крыши, взял бутылку без приглашения и открыл её о парапет. Едва Клинт зацепился взглядом за фигуру в красном, как упёр руки в бока и почувствовал себя мексиканской бабушкой. В фартуке и в темпераментном гневе.  
— Просто в гости заглянул, — сообщил Мэтт, улыбаясь.  
— За-гля-нул, — по слогам повторил Клинт.  
Один из соседей привычно отсалютовал Сорвиголове пивом, и глаза Клинта застила алая, как кое-чей костюм, пелена.  
Рукоприкладствовать, тем не менее, он не стал.  
— Да ты задолбал, — как можно вежливее сказал он, — превращать мои соседские вечеринки в грёбаный Хэллоуин.

— Сегодня Хэллоуин, — коротко напомнил Мэтт ровно через неделю.  
Клинт с ним не разговаривал весь вечер. Что не мешало, впрочем, тому пить пиво, есть мясо и в конце вечера уйти с бутылкой полусладкого красного за лучший костюм.  
Конечно, за фартук награды не выдают даже в шоу Джейми Оливера.

***

Навестить Барни в ноябре было отличной идеей. Никакой слякоти, никакого Мэтта. Тишина, шум прибоя, звёзды. Пиво подороже.  
Старший брат, конечно, так и остался козлом — но всё познаётся в сравнении.  
Пока Клинт переворачивал решётку, Барни неожиданно пристально всмотрелся в его лицо.  
— У тебя щека дёргается, — констатировал он. — Тебя же всегда это успокаивало.  
— Честно? — не выдержал Клинт. — Да я боюсь, что эта сука в красном учует моё мясо даже через океан и сейчас спустится, мать его, с ближайшей пальмы!  
Барни призадумался.

***

— В чём подвох? — сходу спросил Мэтт, когда Клинт в очередной раз смиренно и равнодушно положил ему порцию мяса, как только дубинка зацепилась за край крыши.  
— К плохому быстро привыкаешь. Приятного аппетита.  
Жаль, что нельзя было убавить звук шкворчащего мяса и потрескивающих углей, когда Мэтт издал такие же звуки. Пялиться на него во все глаза было не слишком солидно и нарушало планы подать месть холодной — но такую месть, пожалуй, холодной и не назвать.  
— «Скорпион Тринидада», — пояснил Клинт тоном эксперта, пока Мэтт еле ворочал языком, не чувствуя его, а открытая часть лица по цвету сливалась с красной маской. — Пахнет как обычный перец чили, а остроты почти на полтора ляма по шкале Сковилла. Мне предлагали попробовать «Дыхание Дракона», но я его не взял чи-и-исто из сочувствия к коллегам по цеху. Подумал, что это слишком для твоих рецепторов.  
Мэтт закашлялся.  
Клинт чпокнул пивной крышкой и протянул ему открытую бутылку.  
— Не за что, — широко улыбнулся он. — Но если что, на Рождество заглядывай. Самое время попробовать что-нибудь новенькое.  
Острые ощущения в самом деле могут воскресить старую любовь. Даже если они не твои.


End file.
